


Too Many Eggs In The Nest

by Omnivorous_Reader



Series: Cuckoo (Birds) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Penguins, Steve generally being freaked out, Tony and Loki being weird, tons of fluff, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a very normal morning, Steve Rogers walks into the Avenger' kitchen. Instead of a normal breakfast, he is given an odd request. Will this request change his life, or someone else's? </p><p>Sequel to my first story: We're All BirdBrains Here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Eggs In The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I am just overwhelmed by how much people loved my first story. You guys really don't know how much your comments mean to me.  
> Sorry that this is coming out so late. I've just been busy with the holidays, family and school that I haven't had anytime to finish this. But here is, in all of its glory. Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Please don't steal them.  
> Enjoy!

Panting, Steve Rogers hit the punching bag again, making it fly off its chain, right into the wall. Maybe he should take up Tony’s offer of reinforcing the bags. He wiped the sweat from his brow and started walking towards the now useless punching bag. Second one that morning. Placing the bag in the pile of other destroyed punching bags, Steve headed to the showers. 

Really, it had been kind of boring as of late. Many of the enemies the Avengers usually dealt with were not showing up at all. The last time any of the Avengers had seen an enemy had been two weeks ago, when the X-Men had needed their help with Magneto.

Thinking about it, as he rinsed his hair, Steve did understand why they had not seen any of their usual opponents. Loki. The god had arrived six months ago because so many people in the Nine Realms wanted access to him and his almost infinite knowledge. It still amazed Steve how Loki had dealt with the people asking for his help. 

After his few first days at the Avengers’ Tower, Loki had received almost five hundred people across the realms. Unlike the Avengers, Loki had been able to placate the different beings, and convinced them to send him letters, instead of coming in person. So, now the Avengers had to help Loki sort through his mail. Which most of it consisted of fan letters apparently. Loki had told the heros that his counterpart in another dimension was being, "an overly excited dog.” The team hadn’t really understood why, that was until Loki had also told them how in that dimension, their lives were movies, and that these letters were actually meant for his actor. But his actor, Tom something, had figured out how to send them directly to Loki. Which made Loki to vow, that if he ever met Tom, he was going to make his life horrible.

Steve shut off the shower’s water and redressed in a simple, white t-shirt and khakis. Heading toward the elevator, Steve checked his phone; he was having a hard time to switch it from silent to ring. Really, this was the future, how haven’t they figured out how to make the phone remember when to be silent, and when to ring? Steve really hated this century’s technology. Couldn’t they go back to radios?

Coming out on the common floor, Steve’s sense were assaulted by several things. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs drifted into his nose, when his ears could only hear giggling. Shaking his head with a fond smile, Steve made his way to the kitchen.

When he was in the doorway, he was met with a sight he had been seeing for the last six months. Loki was standing at the stove, spatula in hand, with pans of several different breakfast foods cooking in them. With Tony with his arms wrapped around Loki, his front pressed against Loki’s backside. The two had started this about a week after Loki had arrived on Earth. Before Loki, Steve had been the only one who knew how to cook, and even he had to admit that Loki was the superior chef. But the only thing different about what Steve saw now and what he had seen almost six months ago, was that now Loki had a swollen belly.

Although none of the team had been surprised that Tony had gotten Loki pregnant, they had wanted the god to help them fight. It had only been four months ago when the couple had come into the kitchen and announced that they were expecting. It was the first time that they had gotten to see Thor give a gentle hug to anyone. Of course it was expected, Loki probably would have killed Thor if he had squeezed him. But that didn’t excuse Tony from almost having his ribs crushed. 

When the announcement had been made, Steve made the decision to not allow Loki to go on any mission. Although Loki and Thor had tried to tell the team that Loki had gone into battle with child before, no one else wanted to take the chance. Especially Tony, who almost had a heart attack when he heard Loki say that. But even though Loki wasn’t able to fight with them, he had made several charms for the team. Those were probably the reason many of the villains were hiding out; most of Loki’s charms came with some of his mischief. 

“Anthony! Release me! I’m trying to prepare breakfast,” Loki chided, trying to wiggle out of Tony’s arms.

“No, we weren’t able to cuddle yesterday,” Tony said, with a pout on his lips, chin just barely on Loki's shoulder.

“Yes, we weren’t able to, but that doesn’t give you the right to deter me from finishing the meal,” Loki was still wiggling, but because of his baby bump, he couldn’t get out of Tony’s vice like grip. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. 

“Steve,” Loki craned his head toward the soldier. “Would you mind helping me?”

“Not at all, after all it is my sworn duty to help damsels in distress.” Steve joked, walking around the table. Tony laughed at Steve’s snark, while Loki gave him a glare with no heat behind it. Tony gave Loki a peck on the cheek before letting him go and sitting down at the table while Steve grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet. 

"Hey Steve, Lokes has an ultrasound in about an hour, want to come along?" Tony asked, mouth full of pancakes. 

Steve's eyes widened. Steve hadn't been with a woman in about seventy years, how could he go to an appointment for someone who is pregnant? Tony must have sensed his hesitence, because he started waving his hands.

"No, Steve. An ultrasound deals with the belly; you won't see anything. Not like I would let you."

"Anthony, stop it. Steve, if you wish not to accompany us, you do not have to." Loki placed a plate of apple pancakes in front of him, giving an understanding smile.

"I, well, I'm not sure. What is an ultrasound?" Steve said, hoping he didn't sound stupid. 

"It's when a doctor puts some type of goo on a woman's stomach and waves a wand over the baby to determine what the gender is and if anything is wrong with it." Tony finished, shovelling the last of his food into his smiling mouth. 

Thinking about it, it really didn't sound that bad of a thing. And it would only deal with Loki's belly, so he wouldn't be seeing anything. He did need an opportunity to connect with Tony and Loki. Since they had started dating, they could only see each other; it seemed the rest of the world didn't exist to them. 

"If you two don't mind, I'm willing to come with you," Steve announced, which he received two blinding smiles from the couple. 

“Well, I’ll let you eat then. I’m going to go get ready,” Loki gave Tony one more chaste kiss, and strolled out of the kitchen. Steve looked over at Tony to see him with a wistful spark in his eyes, and a soft smile on his lips.

“He’s wonderful, isn’t he? I really don’t deserve him,” Tony’s eyes started to take on a more sorrowful look.

“Tony, don’t say those things. You two love each other, and that’s all that matters,” Steve said sternly, looking Tony straight in the eyes. He only received a slow nod before the kitchen fell into a comfortable silence. 

Steve couldn’t exactly understand why Tony had said that. Really, those two were perfect together. Most would think that two narcissistic, proud men would kill each other after a few days, but Tony and Loki canceled each other out. But that didn’t mean that the odd couple didn’t fight. One of the fights Steve had witnessed had been brutal; the god and billionaire hadn’t left anything unsaid to each, pointing out flaws to their dark pasts. But the thing that would always stay with Steve was their make-up sex. He had wandered into the kitchen, harmlessly looking for a snack, when he had walked in on the two. Loki bent over the counter, Tony’s whole hand shoved up his ass, and Tony slamming into his other opening. 

And that’s why the Sex Alarm had been made. The Sex Alarm was programmed into Jarvis to go off whenever someone was having sex in any inappropriate place. Of course, this didn’t deter Tony and Loki, who had made the alarm stay on for an hour at the longest. Luckily for the rest of the team, they finally got annoyed of the alarm and mostly stayed in their bedroom when they became too intimate to be considered cuddling. Unfortunately, they were not the only couple to set the Sex Alarm off. Yes, we’re thinking of you Thor, and your mortal lover, Jane. At least Clint and Natasha were sneaker than the other couples.

Steve finished his breakfast, and gathered up the dishes, and started cleaning them by hand. He gave a small, private smile, happy to know that Loki also shared his preference in cleaning things this way. When Loki had first come to the Tower, he hadn’t shown any desire in cleaning, but after becoming pregnant, he also became a clean freak.

“Do you think I’ll be a good father?” No, Steve did not forget that Tony was still in the room, and no, he did not jump when Tony started speaking. Turning around, Steve fixed Tony with a confused look, which Tony didn’t seem to notice. “I mean, come on, I’m still drinking, I can’t clean up after myself, and I don’t even know how to hold a baby!”

By this point, it hit Steve to why Tony had asked him to come to the ultrasound; Tony was scared. Tony was standing now, pacing the kitchen, his arms in constant motion. Steve grabbed him by his shoulders and made him stand still.

"Tony. Listen to me. You will be a great father. Yes, you have made mistakes, but Tony, you have corrected them. Look at how many people you've helped as Iron Man. And I've witnessed how gentle you are with the team. Heck, if you treat your kids the way you treat Loki, then you'll be one of the greatest fathers around." Even though Steve had had a positive opinion of Howard Stark, he understood how he had been a terrible father. That right now, Tony probably thought that he was going to be exactly like his own father. Steve had watched the senior Stark devote himself to making the super soldier serum possible. ignoring everything around him. The soldier wouldn’t be surprised that he forgot that he had a child that wanted his attention.

Tony looked at him with shocked eyes, but soon a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Steve. I just hope Loki won't blame me for not knowing how to raise a kid."

"Tony, I've seen Loki teach you about magic, I don't think his opinion of your learning skills will go down." Steve said rolling his eyes. Tony playfully swatted at him, but Steve dodged, laughing. 

"I hope you two aren't starting a war with each other," a female voice giggled.

Leaning on the kitchen door's frame was a pregnant woman. She had long, curly black hair that reached her back, contrasting beautifully with her green dress that was stretched across her stomach. She was giving Tony and Steve a kind smile, the little makeup on her face helping to give her an angelic appearance. Steve glanced over at Tony, to see his jaw almost on the table. The woman chuckled, her laugh like bells tinkling. 

"Come now Anthony, I have informed you before that I can shapeshift," the woman said, swaying her hips when she walked over to Tony. Grabbing his face, she stuck her tongue down his throat. Moaning, Tony wrapped his arms around her lithe frame, gently pulling her onto his lap.

An ear-bleeding alarm went off.

"Jarvis!!" 

"Sorry sir, but even if Miss Silvertongue is in a different form, this is still considered an overly intimate jester." The A.I. responded, shutting off the Sex Alarm. Loki laughed, while Tony just grumbled, giving Jarvis an empty threat.

“Loki, why are you…um...female?” Steve blushed, trying not to be too blunt in asking his question. You just don’t ask people why they are a different gender.

“Captain, tell me, how would you react if a pregnant man walked up to you?” Loki smirked. 

“Oh.” Steve couldn’t really say anything else to that argument. 

"Now that is settled, let us go," Steve nodded along with Tony as the three of them headed toward the elevator. 

Looking closer at Loki, Steve noticed that he (she?) was wearing black stockings with flat, green and gold shoes. Even in another form, Loki still wore the same colors. In the elevator, Tony called his chauffeur, Happy, to pick them up on their way down to the parking garage. 

"So," Steve started, feeling a little awkward standing next to the expecting couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "What do you guys want? A boy or girl?"

"I'm fine with either one," Tony shrugged. 

"As am I," Loki stated. "I have raised both before, and I am both sexes, but, I would like another girl." Smiling gently, he rubbed his swollen stomach. 

"And miss out on a boy who will have my devilishly good looks?" Tony quipped. 

"Oh, hush. As I said, I am perfectly fine with either sex. I just have not had the opportunity to raise as many girls as I have boys." As Loki was saying this, the couple were giving each other eskimo kisses. And since Loki was actually shorter than Tony, it was easy to see Tony was taking advantage of the height difference, that was for once, in his favor. Soon the god and billionaire fell silent, wrapped up in one another, either ignoring or forgetting Steve’s presence. 

"So, um, have you thought about names yet?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to interpret, but not wanting to witness a more intimate scene.

"Not yet, but I do want them to be easy to pronounce," Tony stated pointedly at Loki, who rolled his eyes.

"Just because you can not enunciate Jörmungand's name does not mean I want our child's name to be similar."

By this time, the group had arrived at the garage, with Happy standing in front of an expensive car, holding the door open for them. 

"Good morning Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers. Miss Loki, you are looking radiant today." Happy commented, letting Loki and Tony slide into the back seat, while Steve sat in the passenger seat. 

"Where to, Mr. Stark?"

"The hospital, Happy. Lokes has an ultrasound."

"I hope you the best Miss Loki," Happy said, with some worry in his eyes.

"Do men not know what an ultrasound is? It is a simple procedure that only determines a child's sex," Loki huffed, settling back into the leather seat. Tony chuckled, putting his arm around Loki.

"We don't have wombs and none of us have any children yet, so you can't really blame us."

"I suppose."

"That's the spirit!"

The drive was comfortable, Steve was asking Happy about the cultural things he still couldn't wrap his mind around, while the expecting couple were being lovebirds (not literally). Steve looked in the mirror back at the two. It still amazed him that the Norse God of Mischief and a genius billionaire philanthropist could make a relationship work. 

"Here we are, Mr. Stark." Happy announced as they pulled up to the entrance. The three thanked him, watching him pull away to find a place to wait for them. Walking into the hospital, Steve noticed that there was nothing special about it. The building was normal, just like the people in it. 

Loki asked for directions to the x-ray wing of the building, leading them to another office. An older, plump woman is sitting behind the little window that acts like a little door. Her steely grey eyes pierce them as they enter the room.

“I have an appointment today, Lucy Silver.” Loki says, his voice like silk, making the irritated nurse’s face soft.

“For the ten o’clock ultrasound?” The nurse confirmed. Loki nodded and was told to wait until their own grumpy nurse came for them. He walked slowly over to a slightly plush chair near the door, gently sitting down, a hand on his belly. Tony plopped down in the seat on Loki’s left, while Steve sat on his right, trying to measure Loki’s expression to make sure he wasn’t in any pain.

The small waiting area had chairs you would find in any waiting room. The walls were a baby blue, with flower wallpaper in the middle, circling the room. A small, flat television was tucked away in a corner near the nurse, quietly displaying a sports channel. The pure normality of the room confused Steve, who was used to the extreme oddities of the world. Glancing over to the door, he noticed the nurse was studying their small group.

“Are you their surrogate mother?” The suddenly curious nurse inquired, looking Loki up and down.

“What?!” Steve’s neck should have snapped when he whipped around to stare at the woman, mouth catching flies.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I was just wondering. You two do make a cute couple," the woman motioned with her finger at Steve and Tony. 

"N-no! Lo-Lucy is my fiance!" Tony exclaimed, waving his arms, trying to prove with his hands that he and Loki were together. 

"Oh my! I am so sorry," the nurse blurted out. "It's just that I've seen a few surrogate mothers before, and seeing you two showing so much worry for her, I thought..."

"It is fine. I do not blame you, these two are quite the worry warts," Loki laughed, smirking at the men on either side of him. The nurse's face was flushed with embarrassment, as she quickly nodded and went back to her work, avoiding eye contact with the three of them. And the two humans did the same, while Loki kept an amused expression. 

The superheros and ex-villain were forced to wait twenty minutes of awkward silence before an another nurse opened the door to fetch Loki. The man greeted the party with a kind smile, ushering them into another room just down the hall from the waiting area. The room was dimly lit, with an inclined bed, with a weird machine with a keyboard and screen attached to it. There was a stool in front of it, with chairs against the wall across from the machine. Cabinets with a sink lined the rest of the room, with another closed door in the corner.

"If you could sit in the chair over there, Miss Silver." The nurse instructed. "Please lift up your dress and slide your stockings down a little."

Steve’s eyes widened, not a little surprised how blunt the man said this. How could he ask a woman to do that in a monotonic voice? But Loki followed the man's instructions, just exposing his baby bump. The male nurse tucked a towel into Loki's stockings, right under his stomach, explaining that it would keep his clothing from being dirtied by the goo.

Tony and Steve took their places next to Loki like they had in the waiting room. While Tony was holding Loki’s hand, gently rubbing it, Steve didn't know what to do with his hands. He finally decided that he didn't need them and folded them behind his back.

The nurse, who introduced himself as Jake, applied the medical jelly to Loki stomach, causing him to twitch. Jack smiled reassuringly, and took something off the machine that looked like a stubby flashlight which had a cord connecting it to the machine. Jake gently laid the wand over Loki’s belly, and moved it clockwise, making several laps on his stomach.

Steve watched as a picture showed up on the screen. It was black and white, the picture showing a rounded triangle. As he watched, the picture kept changing, swirling shapes differing from white, grey, and black. In the center was three black ovals, each resembling the form of a baby, that were also in constant motion. Not knowing what he was looking at, Steve looked down at Loki’s belly.

Jake was moving the wand, causing the motion on the screen, and was ignoring Loki’s twitching. Frowning, Steven glanced at Loki’s face, to see him biting his lip, and making little half giggles. Who knew that the god of mischief was ticklish. Obviously Tony, since he was giving off his own chuckles at Loki’s expense. 

“Alright, I’m going to pause the screen here.” Jake announced after a few more minutes of sliding the wand over Loki’s stomach. “If you look right there, you can see the fetus, and right there is….” He stopped and leaned closer to the screen. “And right there is two more fetuses. Congratulations Miss Silver, you are having triplets.”

Three jaws dropped at this.

“Tr-triplets?!” Tony exclaimed. “Nonononono! We can’t have triplets! We’re going to have a baby! Un bebé! ONLY one!!”

By now Tony was pacing in circles, hyperventilating, hands pulling out his hair, and generally freaking out. At this point Steve’s commanding instinct kicked in and he took charge of the situation. 

“Jake, could you give us a second?” Without waiting for a response, Steve gently, but firmly grabbed Jake’s arm and herded him out of the room. Closing the door, Steve looked back at the couple. Tony was getting worse, muttering under his breath about not expecting triplets. While Loki was still sitting in the chair, face neutral but Steve could see the tears that were ready to fall.

“Tony. Tony!” He roughly stopped his comrade and friend from making himself bald, and made him stand still. “Tony listen to me. Stop messing around.” Adding more quietly. “You need to stop. Look at Loki.”

Brown, worried eyes moved from his and over to the false pregnant woman. The genius rushed past Steve to envelope the god in a gentle hug.

“Lokes, Lokes. I’m so so sorry.”

“Anthony, do… do you not want these children?” Tears were slowly making their way down Loki’s cheeks as he casted discouraged eyes on Tony. 

“No, penguin, it’s not like that,” Tony reassured, carefully taking his partner’s face into his hand. Stroking his high cheekbones, Tony murmured, “I just wasn’t expecting triplets, Lokes. I thought I was just messing up one kid’s life, not three.”

“Anthony. You are not going to ruin anyone’s life. You are going to be one of the best fathers I will ever witness. I know you can prove that you are nothing like your own sire.” 

Their foreheads were touching as their lips slowly moved toward the other’s. Steve blushed, looking away, trying to give the couple some privacy. That was before he heard a quiet, little:

“Squawk.”

Steve groaned in exasperation.

“Squawk.”

“Squawk.”

“Squawk.”

The super-soldier couldn’t believe it; he thought they were past that. Ever since the two had first uttered the sound, they hadn’t stopped. None of the other Avengers knew why they did it, but Natasha had deduced that the two had made some sort of code. Now, whenever they were being extra cuddly (almost all the time now), the couple would make little ‘squawking’ noises at each other. 

The couple ignored Steve as they continued to act like lovebirds; rubbing their noses together; kissing each other; laughing at one another; continuously making little ‘squawks’. Although Steve wasn’t against public displays of affection, the god and billionaire were currently out of his comfort zone. Walking soundlessly to the door and shutting it quietly behind him, Steve couldn’t stop a sigh of relief from escaping his lips. Those two were definitely something else. He leaned against the wall, trying not to think about how strange those two were.

“Everything O.K.?” A male voice drew Steve out of his musings of the couple. Steve looked up to see the slightly worried face of Jake the nurse.

“Oh, yeah, everything’s fine.” Steve smiled embarrassingly. “Sorry about kicking you out of the room. I thought they just need some privacy.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ve seen this before. Actually, I thought you and him were becoming parents.”

It seemed that Steve’s jaw had a crush on the floor by how many times it was on the it. “I-I-I…"

Jake just laughed, patting the superhero on the back before knocking on the door to the ultrasound room. After they heard Loki give permission for them to enter, Steve was relieved that they hadn't done anything when he had left the room. Tony was next to Loki, with his hand on his shoulder, with both were giving mischievous smiles. Narrowing his eyes, Steve didn’t say anything.

“Well, we’re almost done here. Let me get a print out of the ultrasound, and I’ll send it to the front desk.” Jake announced, wiping the jelly off of Loki’s stomach and letting them leave. When they arrived to the desk, the curious nurse smiled and started up a conversation with Loki. She was telling him all about her own children, occasionally adding tips about how to raise a child. Loki just nodded, playing along, even though he had raised eight children, and was a thousand years older than the nurse.

After ten minutes of waiting, and Loki getting too much advice on how to keep his relationship intimate, they received the photos, and finally left the hospital.

“How is everything, Miss Loki?” Happy asked, opening the door for the small group. “Is it a boy or girl?”

“Actually, we didn’t even ask.” Loki said, surprised. “After the excitement of learning we were having triplets, we completely forgot to ask what their sex was.”

“Well, that’s why they gave us the pictures.” Tony quipped. Handing the envelope over to Loki, dodging the playful swat aimed for him. The expecting mother delicately opened the envelope, taking out the photos and examined them. After squinting at the first one for a minute, he thrusted everything into Tony’s lap. With a big pout on his lips, he fell back into the seat, crossing his arms so that they rested on top of his stomach.

“Everything O.K., Lokes?” Tony cautiously asked, looking over to Happy and Steve for support.

“I’m cursed!” Loki grumbled, glaring at the suddenly offending pictures. “I have only given birth to three girls, and three girls are what I am going have for the rest of my life.”

All of the men, who currently had the right anatomy, laughed. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing his temple.

“Penguin, you’re not cursed, but it is pretty weird that we’re going to have three boys.” Tony reassured Loki. After a few moments of silence, Loki relented and cuddles into Tony, forgiving his body for only giving him boys.

“So, back to the Tower, Mr. Stark?” Happy asked, starting the car.

“Nope. We decided to go to the zoo,” Tony clapped his hands, giving them all an innocent smile that nobody believed. “What? Lokes needs to see his own kind!”

Steve rolled his eyes as the car pulled out of the parking lot, and headed toward the New York Zoo. When they pulled up, after Steve having to listen to twenty minutes of bird jokes, they saw that the zoo was having a lazy day. The group, now consisting of Happy, made their way to the gate, easily buying tickets, surprising Steve, who expected a mob to show up at any moment. So, they walked in peacefully and choosing what animal to visit first. Nobody could've guess what they visited first. The penguins.

There were four penguins. One was swimming around the pen that had a ring of water around a single concrete island. Another two were playing with a colorful ball, while the last one was catching fish that the zoo-goers were throwing into the pen.

“The one swimming is Skipper,” Steve heard Loki say. Turning his head, he wasn’t surprised by the scene he saw. Tony was behind Loki, with his head on top of Loki’s, once again taking advantage of the height difference, and arms wrapped around his middle, cupping his baby bump. “The others playing are Rico and Kowalski. And the last one eating is Private.”

“And how do you know their names if the zoo doesn’t?” Tony asked, rubbing Loki’s soon to be three sons.

“I’m a shapeshifter, Anthony, I can understand everything I shift into.”

“What?! You can speak penguin?” Tony said a little too loudly, causing people to stare at them.

“Yes Anthony, I can ‘speak penguin’” Loki rolled his emerald eyes, looking back at the four penguins that were just being plain adorable. That was until they heard someone shout.

“Oh my god! It’s Iron Man and Captain America!” A random fangirl screamed, pointing toward the group. After that, it was a snowball effect; one notices them, they all notice.

“Please, no autographs. We’re just here to enjoy the animals.” Steve shouted, trying to placate the crowd. Dear God, he couldn’t go anywhere without this happening.

“Iron Man, who is your date?”

“Mr. Stark, is it your kid?”

“Just smile and wave boys. Smile and wave.” Loki laughed, being surrounded by the three men, protected from the mob. Many questions were shouted at them, which were ignored by all four of them as they made their escape. Even when they, thankfully, piled into the car, the fans kept coming, trying to get to the superheros.

“I wanted to visit the octopus,” Loki said like a petulant child.

“Lokes, we’ve talked about this. Even if it sounds fun, we’re not doing anything with tentacles.”

Steve didn’t understand what they were talking about, and he kept it that way.

The next day, walking into the kitchen, Steve was surprised to see Loki by himself. Most of the team was gone; Thor was visiting Jane in New Mexico; Natasha and Clint were on a ‘classified’ mission (everyone knew they wanted their little honeymoons); Bruce actually wasn’t a morning person, so it was rare to see him up before ten.

“Good Morning, Loki,” Steve greeted. “Where’s Tony?”

“Good Morrow, Steve. Anthony said he was fetching something.” Loki smiled. He was back in his male form, but the American soldier could see that Loki still had breasts. Thinking about it, the matter really didn’t bother him. How else were Loki’s sons going to eat?

“Don’t worry, babe, your knight in shining armor is in the building!” The one and only Anthony Edward Stark announced, bursting into the room, arms full of cardboard box. Dropping it hazardly onto the table, almost knocking over Steve’s coffee, Tony started to rip the box open.

“Anthony! By the Norns, what are you doing?” Loki sighed, exasperated.

“I got something for the little hatchlings!” Tony’s voice drifted out of the box which he had stuck his head into. Finally coming up for air, Tony pulled out three outfits. The other two beings in the room couldn’t believe their eyes.

In Tony’s hands were three baby outfits that were exactly the same. Hanging on hangers was white cloth that was rounded into an oval shape. The outfits had white sleeves and legs, and at the neck it looked cracked, points big and would be sharp if not made of cloth. At the top was a hat that had points that fitted perfectly with the ones on the outfits collar. Tony had bought matching egg outfits. He truly had ordered something for their hatchlings. 

“Anthony…” Loki trailed off. He was speechless. “The-their perfect.” His voice cracked as he squeezed the life out of Tony.

“I’m glad you like them, Penguin.”  
Steve smiled, shaking his head. He had never seen a couple act like true lovebirds before.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to everyone who got the Penguins of Madagascar references. Just watched their movie. One of the most adorable things I've seen.  
> I really loved writing this story. I think I finally got Tony down! Whoop whoop!! Feel free to leave a comment; they truly do make my day. Until next time :)


End file.
